1. Field
Embodiments relate to a storage information update method, an image forming apparatus, a system for managing the image forming apparatus, and a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus capable of printing a predetermined image on a printing medium such as printing paper. Such an image forming apparatus, for example, is a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile device, or the like. A multifunctional device implemented by integrating some or all functions of the printer, the copy machine, the facsimile device, etc., may also be an example of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus is an inkjet type image forming apparatus which prints a predetermined image on a printing medium by ejecting ink of minute liquid droplets to a desired position on the printing medium, an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus which supplies toner to an electrostatic latent image generated by radiating light to a photosensitive body, or the like and prints a predetermined image by transferring the electrostatic latent image to which the toner is supplied onto the printing medium. The image forming apparatus may receive an image or the like desired to be printed from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) or a mobile communication apparatus using a wired or wireless communication network, and print the received image on the printing medium.